


Back

by Madness_Starts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar/ Philippines (Axis Powers Hetalia OC), Gen, actorAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Starts/pseuds/Madness_Starts
Summary: He was always walking in front of me. Holding my hand and smiling like the charming man he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already made this last year.  
> This may be the reason why someone's response was like that.  
> You'll know who it is.

He was always walking in front of me. Holding my hand and smiling like the charming man he is.

He said he belongs to me but I knew better. He always belongs up stage, always surrounded by the light, always surrounded by the glamorous glitz of people I try to avoid. 

Once the media knew you, privacy is already out of reach. 

I don’t like that.

He was leaving even though he’s still mine to keep.

“I try to understand you! What’s the problem?” 

“Nothing,” I replied.

His hands held my face to look at him. “You're looking at me as if I'm so far away!" 

“That's because you are."

Silence. Silence is his reply. But his sunset eyes are urging me to explain.

"You dream so big that I'm afraid I don't have enough room in it anymore."

He’s a real protagonist, always the center of the show. And I- No matter where I look, protagonist like him are around. 

I was the only gray in the crowd, everyone was colored.

He already has everything that I could think and dream of to offer.

In his life, I am a cannon fodder, just a character that fills the transition part to unfold new chapters of his life. I always knew that. 

I was underwhelming and forgettable, and I'm aware of it. I'm the type of person who does not want to show off. I'd rather be at the backstage. I'm the person who gathers a crowd for the benefit of someone else.

If I'm not enough then I'm not enough.

“I'm afraid of losing you. I'm scared you won't look back.” I told him one time. And he only laughed the laugh I love so much. 

I tried to hold on to our relationship but every time I’m with him I feel guilty. 

Because I knew that I’m keeping him from his dreams. 

"Are you still... happy?" I asked him.

He smiled. The smile I promised myself to not paint in his face.

"I'm sorry," I quickly added and faded from his life.

And I knew by that time that I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to say **goodbye**.


End file.
